SU-5
Russian, Tier IV, Artillery Pros: * Cons: *Poor speed *Poor traverse *Poor ammo capacity *Poor range Research Price:3,600 Price:147,000 Silver Leads To: *SU-122A History The SU-5 was built on the chassis of the T-26. A "Small Triplex" light self-propeled gun. Prototypes were developed and put through trials in 1934, and participated in a parade on Red Square. The vehicle never saw mass production. Self-propelled gun SU-5-1 armed with 76.2 mm divisional gun mod. 1902/30.The SU-5 is another T-26 variant. Three prototypes were built in 1934 with a further 30 vehicles produced in 1936. *SU-5-1 — Self-propelled gun armed with the 76.2 mm divisional gun mod. 1902/30 (open-top type, the single vehicle was built in 1934). *SU-5-2 — Self-propelled gun armed with 122 mm howitzer mod. 1910/30 (open-top type; a single vehicle was built in 1934 and a further 30 vehicles in 1936). *SU-5-3 — Self-propelled gun armed with 152.4 mm divisional mortar mod. 1931 (open-top type, a single vehicle was built in 1934). Stats Tier:IV Hit Points:160 Hit Points Top:160 Weight:10.3/10.49 Weight Top:10.35/12.50 Horsepower:90 Horsepower Top:130 Power To Weight Ratio:8.74 Power To Weight Ratio Top:12.56 Speed Limit:30 Traverse Speed:24 Traverse Speed Top:26 Hull Armor:15/15/15 Standard Shell Damage:83-138 Standard Shell Damage Top:338-563 Standard Shell Penatration:53-88 Standard Shell Penatration Top:56-94 Rate Of Fire:10.00 Rate Of Fire Top:3.53 Gun Traverse Speed:16 View Range:330 View Range Top:330 Signal Range:300 Signal Range Top:615 Modules '---Guns---' 76mm Gun mod. 1902/30 30 clb Tier:II Caliber:76 Ammo:48 Shell Type:AP/HE/HEAT Shell Price:45 Silver/38 Silver/7 Gold Shell Damage:83-138/123-205/83-138 Shell Penatration:53-88/32-53/56-94 Shell Burst Radius:0/1.09/0 Rate Of Fire:10.00 Average Damage:110/164/110 Average Penatration:70/42/75 Accuracy:0.73 Aiming Time:4.5 Weight:389 Research Price:0 Price:4,090 Silver 76mm Gun mod. 1902/30 40 clb Tier:III Caliber:76 Ammo:48 Shell Type:AP/HE/HEAT Shell Price:45 Silver/38 Silver/7 Gold Shell Damage:83-138/123-205/83-138 Shell Penatration:60-100/32-53/56-94 Shell Burst Radius:0/1.09/0 Rate Of Fire:10.00 Average Damage:110/164/110 Average Penatration:80/42/75 Accuracy:0.71 Aiming Time:4.5 Weight:389 Research Price:1,200 Price:8,050 Silver 122mm Howitzer mod. 1910/1930 Tier:IV Caliber:122 Ammo:18 Shell Type:HE/HE/HEAT Shell Price:150 Silver/215 Silver/11 Gold Shell Damage:225-375/315-525/203-338 Shell Penatration:46-76/46-76/105-175 Shell Burst Radius:2.49/2.49/0 Rate Of Fire:3.87 Average Damage:300/420/270 Average Penatration:61/61/140 Accuracy:0.84 Aiming Time:6.5 Weight:425 Research Price:2,600 Price:35,000 Silver 152mm Mortar NM mod. 1931 Tier:V Caliber:152 Ammo:12 Shell Type:HE Shell Price:290 Silver Shell Damage:338-563 Shell Penatration:56-94 Shell Burst Radius:3.66 Rate Of Fire:3.53 Average Damage:450 Average Penatration:75 Accuracy:0.88 Aiming Time:6.5 Weight:425 Research Price:4,080 Price:48,360 Silver '---Engines---' T-26 Tier:I Horsepower:90 Chance Of Fire:20% Weight:545 Research Price:0 Price:770 Silver T-26M Tier:II Horsepower:100 Chance Of Fire:20% Weight:545 Research Price:95 Price:1,230 Silver T-26F Tier:II Horsepower:130 Chance Of Fire:20% Weight:545 Research Price:130 Price:1,500 Silver '---Suspentions---' SU-5 Tier:III Load Limit:10.49 Traverse Speed:24 Weight:1,880 Research Price:0 Price:1,800 Silver SU-5 Bis Tier:IV Load Limit:12.50 Traverse Speed:26 Weight:1,880 Research Price:1,000 Price:4,750 Silver '---Radios---' 71-TK-3 Tier:III Signal Range:300 Weight:100 Research Price:0 Price:570 Silver 9RK Tier:V Signal Range:350 Weight:80 Research Price:540 Price:3,240 Silver 12LL Tier:IX Signal Range:615 Weight:110 Research Price:5,600 Price:33,600 Silver Crew *Commander *Gunner *Driver *Loader *Loader Consumables *Manual Fire Extinguisher *Removed Speed Governor *Small First Aid Kit *Small Repair Kit *Lend-Lease Oil *Automatic Fire Extinguisher *Large First Aid Kit *Large Repair Kit *Extra Combat Rations Equipment *Enhanced Vickers Suspention *Light Spall Liner *Camouflage Net *"Wet" Ammo Rack Class 1 *Medium-Caliber Artilary Shell Rammer *Binocular Telescope *Coated Optics *Cyclone Filter *Enhanced Gun Laying Drive *Toolbox Camouflage Price: *Permanent:100 Gold *30 Days:40,000 Silver *7 Days:10,000 Silver Category:Soviet Tanks Category:SPGs